onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:WonderfulUnicorn/New admiral prediction (home-made character)
Hello folks! Today I have actually made up my own home-made character! *Everyone claps*... I have made him as one of the new admirals, who have been promoted over the time-skip. Please do enjoy, and leave a comment about what you think about him below: Character name: Kazu Clockworker, most known by his alias Black Reaper Gender: Male Age: 56 (54 before timeskip) Birthday: 15.09 Psychical description: He is an incredibly tall, but laid-back and thin man, roughly the size of his fellow Admirals. He is middle aged, with a rough amount of wrinkles and scars on both his face and hands. He has short, slicked black hair and a thick black moustache, with a thin beard growing out from his chin in a lightning-shaped way, and pale skin. His right ear tympanic were destroyed in a sound wave by an unknown New World pirate (who is now a current Shichibukai), about 25 years prior to the current timeline, so as of now he’s got it replaced with an artificial one, specially made by Vegapunk, making his ability of hearing doubled of the one he had before. His standard outfit consists of a black suit with both a black robe and a standard Marine coat draped over his shoulders. Under the suit he wears a ruffled-edged white shirt with a black vest. He also has a black necktie tied to his suit, and with a white handkerchief barely seen sticking out from the suit’s left pocket. He also wears round-shaped glasses with a golden lens, and he is always seen sporting a grey bowler-hat with a red loop tied to it. He also has a tattoo of an inscription on his left wrist, which says; “''Remember'' Kids, Don’t Do Drugs.” '' During breaks, he is often seen smoking an old-fashioned type of wooden pipe. '''Personality': He is a great tactician, always on step ahead of nearly anyone. He is also a very laid-back man, showing no shock or surprise from almost anything, except insects, which he deeply hates and is in fact quite afraid of. He is not a man jumping to conclusions, and is mainly seen lurking in the shadows of a fight, rather than joining in it. However, if he deems a situation worthy, he will take actions quickly and don’t hesitate in the least. He appears to be the most benevolent of the current admirals, taking his every subordinate into consideration in any situation, even if he risks putting his life on the line. He is also shown to recognize other people’s abilities and powers, even if the opposing person/group is to be considered as an enemy. He is often seen unhappy about his superior’s actions (mainly Akainu), but he is next-to always seen coming to the conclusion that it’s not his job to decide what to do, and that he should just follow the orders of his superior’s as he is told to. Although about 25 years prior to the timeline, his right ears tympanic were destroyed by an unknown current Shichibukai, it doesn’t appear that he has been growing a grudge against them even at that cause. In fact, he is actually getting along with at least two of the current Shichibukai, namely Kuma and Mihawk (in Kuma's case that was before he got turned into a pacifista). Due to his affiliation as a great tactician he has been promoted to the head of the Marine chess club. Abilities, powers and Devil fruit (optional): As an admiral, he commands a vast amount of Marine subordinates, the most prevalent of his powers being the Buster Call. As mentioned before he is a great tactician, being able to outmanoeuvre most people with only the use of his tactic skills. He is not a man to just simply rush into a fight, but rather waits it out, to get information about the enemy’s weaknesses. Even though he is ranked as an Admiral, he does not possess a Devil fruit, which is another testament of his strength. However he owns two “pet dog” twins. They have black fur and are both considerably large in size, in comparison to normal sized dogs. They are both always seen with runny noses, like they have some kind of disease, but as of now, that remains unknown. They both have dragon-like wings, growing out from their backs, which give them the ability of flight. It is possible that they have eaten some kind of Devil fruit, but as of now that also remains unknown. In next-to every scene he has been in up until now, he has always been seen dragging them with him. He seems to keep them in some kind of necklace-like chains, having two in each of his hands, which is tied up around his wrist, apparently so that the “dogs” won’t run around wild. He is also very acrobatic, being able to take several back-flips and other elastic skills to dodge attacks. In fact he has never actually seen being hit by anything, even in fights against some of the stronger profiles in the series, which can also be considered as a great testament in terms of strength. He is also really fast, being able to move at an incredible speed, which no one in the whole Marine is able to, except for a very few high-ranked ones Weapon-wise he has been seen to carry many different knives and needles with him, though he is keeping them hidden in different places in his clothing. He also seems to be quite proficient with them as he has been seen sparring against several infamous New World pirates all at the same time, with them using both swords and axes, while him using only a knife, and still managed to defeat all of them with relative ease. He has stated himself that the needles are used mostly for acupuncture, proving that he apparently master’s the technique. He also has the mastery of all types of Haki's, being the only one of the current admirals with the mastery of all Haki types, being another great overall testament to his strength. He has apparently learned to fully control all of them, being able to use all of the three ability's at all times, whenever he wants to. He was also the teacher of the former CP9 agents; teaching them the concept of the Rokushiki, and how to use it in battle. He is therefore one of the only Marines and Government agents that master's all of the arts techniques, he along with Hayai, Tenon, Ruben and Lucci. Considering his many strength’s, he also has some rather stupid weaknesses, as for example; if he doesn’t drink his coffee properly in the morning times, he will be powerless for the rest of the day. Another example is his sense of direction (much like Zoro), it is considerably that he doesn’t have any at all. Relationships: He is on what you can call bad terms with Akainu, as he is often disagrees with Akainu's decisions and opposite. It went so far as to Akainu nearly resigned him from the admiral position, but the Gorosei and Kong got him of the thought as they needed someone like Kazu as an admiral, due to his might, strength and leadership skills. He is on moderate terms with Kizaru, as Kazu does not involve himself so much with Kizaru's business as he thinks that Kizaru knows what he's doing and that he is not someone to do something unecessary. As with all of his fellow admirals he deeply recognizes his strength. He is on hostile terms with Ruben, while he deeply recognizes Ruben's strength as he does with all of his fellow admirals, he does not like how Ruben handles things, and thinks that he is way too reckless for a man of his age. He hasn't really got a proper relationship with Hayai at all since the two of them only met once, and at that time they didn't even share a word due to their both silent personalities. He has stated in a conversation with his fellow admiral and friend Tenon, that he understands Hayai's liking of being alone, as he also likes to have it that way. As with all of his fellow admiral subordinates he deeply recognizes Hayai's strength and powers. He is on good terms with his fellow admiral Tenon, as they both carry similar interest and likings. They are mostly seen with each other, playing chess, or smoking in a vacant corner. As with his other fellow admirals he deeply recognizes Tenon's strength, but thinks that he is just a bit too young to be appointed to admiral-rank due to the huge responsibilities that follows the title. He is on hostile terms with his fellow admiral Sun, as he deeply recognizes Sun strength, while he think that the way he treats the marines under him is unacceptable, and that his ideals is just a bunch of nonsense. He has yet to bring up this topic against Sun himself though. He is on good terms with his fellow admiral London which is the most recent to be promoted to the admiral rank, since Kazu is one of the only ones to actually fully understand London's life-long desire of unveiling the mystery about his island's destruction, and he is gladly willing to somewhat help London in the process, if he needs him for anything. he also understands London's lone wolf-like persona, as he also has likings of being alone at most times. Likes: Chess, smoking, bowler hats, crows, the moon, Marine subordinates, and coffee. Dislikes: Insects, sunlight, his rank superior’s decisions at times, noise, Kimonos, and huge places where you can run wild. Habits: He has a rather strange habit of speaking in codes. Because due to his great intellect he has apparently made up his own language, which involves using numbers instead of words, when he speaks. This habit is a bit unfortunate though, because no one really understands what he says when he suddenly starts speaking like that. Notable history: When he was a kid, his biggest dream was to become a make-up artist. In his teenage (he was about 12) years, he dropped out of the marine cadet school and became an acrobat at a circus, where he stayed for 5 years before going back into the Marine again. He quickly rose in the ranks, and by the time he was 24, he had already been promoted to vice-admiral. One of the reasons for not being promoted to the admiral position earlier was because he simply refused to every time he was asked for it, making Sengoku somewhat furious every time. At some point during the timeline he fought against a infamous New World pirate captain, who over the current time-skip was made a Shichibukai. After some immense fighting, Kazu was the one who turned out victorious. However he said that he would spare the pirate and give him some time to re-consider his actions. Though this made the pirate captain go furious, and the second Kazu turned around to go back to his ship, the pirate shot out a soundwave (he is apparently a sound-logia user) which went right into Kazu's right ear and crushed his tympanic, while the pirate captain fled, apparently thinking he had got his revenge and that he would just get himself killed if he stayed there. It is also known that at some point during the timeline Kazu fought Kaido the Yonko, but lost. Though the battle was just mentioned at some point during the series, so the details of the fight is not currenlty known, other than that it was apparently a rather equal-termed match. He is not stationed at a particular base, but rather freely move as he wants to in between them. The reason for his nickname/epithet, is because of his decision's of not joining in battles too quickly, while rather lurking in the shadow's waiting, therefore the "black part". As for the "reaper part", that's because if he sees the need to, he will quickly act, and if he's going all out when he participates in a battle he will normally slay everyone who dares to oppose him, therefore "reaper". So that was Kazu guys! Hope you liked him, and as I said before please do leave a comment about what you think of him, cause that would be really appreciated! So some of you may wonder about why I didn't make another character, since the original admirals is made out of three persons, while even with both Kazu and Kizaru there is still only two... Well the answer to that is simple, because that's what I have you guys for isn't it! I want you all to make a person who should be considered as the third admiral, and try to involve most of the sections I have used for making Kazu. Long comments involving this is really appreciated ( Yeah AYET, Akali and Soul, that's what I just said ). So start making a new admiral right now! The best admiral-based character will be put up under Kazu about three days from now... See ya! So it's time to announce the winners guys, now lets see... And the winners are: BlackendedSoul '''with his characters; Ruben and Tenon! And '''Akali '''with his character; Hayai (Hayai being his epithet since no one really knows his actual name as of yet)! Honorable mentions to: '''Vazelos '''with his character London! And '''me, myself with my other character Sun! But due to all of the characters turning out to be so awesome, and since we have already wrote down the relationship between the respective characters, I have considered that '''ALL '''of our characters to be one of the new admirals who have been promoted during the time-skip, so here's the admirals as of now: Kizaru/Borsalino, Kazu Clockworker/Kurogami (literally meaning "black reaper"), Ruben Schneider/Brown Leopard, Hayai/ No one knows his real name as of yet, so Hayai is his epithet (literally meaning "fast"), Tenon/Bull's eye (mostly reffered to with both as; Bull's eye tenon), London/His nakama's call him Aniki (not much people know about his precence at admiral at all, so he hasn't got a nickname as of yet), and Kyruuem Sun/Wooden Samurai. You can find all of the awesome home-made characters in one of the comments below! WU out - And up to the heavens I go! ( Vanished ) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts